


Tokusatsu Madness

by armee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armee/pseuds/armee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gii somehow got addicted to Tensou Sentai Goseiger and a jealous Takumi goes online for help to form a plan at getting back at Gii for ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Tokusatsu Madness. The Goseiger episode mentioned in this story is “Epic 7: Protect the Earth!” which is Agri-centric. Watch it if you haven’t already. And please do enjoy and leave comments.
> 
> Oh and btw, Superhero Time airs around 7:30 in the morning, I think? So, yeah. here you go!

  


_"SUPERHERO TIME!"_

                Takumi is busy in the kitchen when he hears someone turn on the TV. _Ahhh, he must be awake. But wait. Gii doesn't get up until around 10,_ he thought and walked to the living room to find Gii sitting in front of the TV. Takumi plopped down beside him on the couch.

                “Good morning, Gii. You’re up earlier than usual. What are you watching this early in the morning?” he asked only to be shushed.

                “Shhhhh. It’s starting, it’s starting!” Gii said, eyes fixed on the TV. Takumi crossed his arms and pouted. Gii never shushed him before, not for anything.

                Takumi doesn’t have any choice but to watch it to know on his own exactly what it is about the show that made Gii act like this.

                The show started with these people walking around after a day of shopping when these two people wearing pink and black jackets see an old man struggling with his own shopping bags. They approached him to help out. The old man is really nice and sweet to the pink-clad girl but is really nasty and mean to the black-dressed fellow. He challenges the guy to a sumo match for the bags _and_ the girl. They battle each other out in the park, with the old man winning and the guy on the losing end. Shocked that he lost to an old man, he can only cast his head downward. The old man takes his shopping bags and drags the girl home. The guy can only shout and follows suit.

                “Agri is so cute!” Gii exclaimed, giggling and all. Takumi could only look on in disbelief as the opening credits of the show played on.

                _Agri? Who’s Agri?!_ Takumi asked himself. He can’t help but glare at the TV screen. The show, it seemed, is called Tensou Sentai Goseiger. And he saw who this Agri person is. It was the guy in the black jacket. But he really looks not cute at all to Takumi. He huffed and got up to find his laptop. He must find out more about this Agri fellow to know how (or why) Gii finds him so… appealing.

                As soon as he typed in ‘Agri’ on the search engine, lots of pictures popped up and he almost instantly wanted to close the laptop. But he has to know the _enemy_ to know how to deal with it. After a few minutes of searching, he summed up the information about him.

  * This ‘Agri’ is known as GoseiBlack
  * He is part of the Landick tribe, alongside GoseiYellow
  * He is the older brother of Moune, GoseiYellow
  * He uses the Landick Axe as his weapon, which is extremely heavy for a normal person to wield
  * He regards himself as the strongest fighter among the Goseigers
  * He is played by Hamao Kyousuke



“I think this is enough information. I think I’ll search more about this actor. He is basically the face of Agri, which Gii finds sooooooooo cute” Takumi expressed sarcastically.

“Hmmmm. So he is still quite young. But who is this Dai-chan everybody seems to pair him up with? This is the 5th website I’ve visited that features them” Takumi said to himself.

Takumi’s curiosity seemed to bear fruit as he clicked more sites and finally formed a plan that he’s sure to work. He knows Gii is extremely jealous. He ponders for a moment and left some pages open before he closes the laptop and heads downstairs.

 _This is what you get, Gii, for ignoring me earlier and paying more attention to this Agri,_ he chuckled to himself, a glint of evil in his eyes as sets his plan in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gii somehow got addicted to Tensou Sentai Goseiger and a jealous Takumi goes online for help to form a plan at getting back at Gii for ignoring him.

  
_That was a really good episode since its Agri-centric,_ mused Gii, a smile tugging at his lips as he thought about the episode he just watched. He turned off the TV and went upstairs to get his laptop. He wants to watch the series online so he can finish it sooner.

                He notices his laptop already on his desk, finding the lights are blinking indicating it’s already on. He opens it and finds several pages open. _Takumi must have been using it earlier_ , he thought.

                The pages seemed to be about this actor named Watanabe Daisuke. He played Tezuka Kunimitsu on Prince of Tennis and Ikaruga George on Ultraman Mebius.

                _He’s not bad looking,_ Gii thought, browsing through the pages Takumi forgot to close. But something caught his eye on the actor’s blog. Gii’s eyes widened in shock to read it’s a message to the actor from Takumi. It reads:

_“Hello Dai-chan! I’m a big fan of yours! You really look cool as buchou in Prince of Tennis. And George-kun in Ultraman Mebius is really cool too, with his soccer moves! I hope you get a lot more projects from now on. We fans love you…”_

_Takumi_

_Takumi? Declaring his love for this actor? Really? Since when did Takumi get so bold?_ Gii sat there frozen, unable to comprehend anything.

                Unaware of his presence, Takumi stands by the door, knowing he got Gii just how he liked it. Unable to hold it anymore, Takumi strides in.

                “Oh Gii, you’re here? I thought you were still in the living room watching that Sentai show you were so immersed in” Takumi said.

                “Takumi? Who’s this Dai-chan?” Gii finally asked, out of his stupor.

               “Oh, did I forget to close those pages? I’m sorry Gii. Dai-chan? Dai-chan is just an actor I really reeeeeeally admire. He’s so handsome and cool and has really nice and soothing voice when he sings” Takumi answered, seemingly excited.

                Gii just stared at him, looking like he doesn’t understand what Takumi was talking about.

                “Are you done with the laptop Gii? I was going to watch Ultraman Mebius. Because I thought you were still watching that show earlier” Takumi said, sarcasm ringing in his voice.

                It finally clicked in Gii’s head. He laughs and grabs Takumi by the shoulders.

                “You’ve really gotten more feisty than ever Takumi-kun” Gii said with a smirk on his face.

                “What are you talking about Gi-” Takumi started when Gii captured his lips in a hungry kiss. He was startled for a bit, but responded after a while. Takumi can’t help but giggle in the kiss. It was a few minutes when they parted, both feeling light-headed.

                “You really know how to get me going, Takumi” Gii said, catching his breath after that kiss they shared.

                “Well, you started to ignore me when you watched that Sentai show, especially when that Agri person came on” Takumi explained, a pout in place.

                “I can’t believe you played the jealous card over a fictional character” Gii teased, relief washing over him.

                “I can say the same to you too, Gii” Takumi laughed it off and added, “but he really is so cool, Gii. Maybe I should watch more of him. I heard he’s really cool in Cantarella”

                And Takumi snatches the laptop from Gii, while Gii sat there, stunned for a moment and bellowed.

                “But Takumiiiiiiiiii. I have to watch Goseiger too!”

                “This is your fault, Gii so bear with it” Takumi said, laughing his head off while running around the house with Gii on his tail.

Moral of the story: never mess with a jealous Takumi.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I've posted this up on another site before so, yeah. I currently don't have a beta so please do excuse any mistakes you've spotted so far. I'm going to work on that.


End file.
